


something old, something new, something petty, something blue

by the_girl_that_time_forgot



Series: Happy Times in Valinor [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Banter, Chatting & Messaging, Family Feels, Gen, Mystery, Quenya Names, Years of the Trees, a serious research on wedding laws and customs of the eldar went there, also feanor invented smartphones, because apparently I'm not able to write a fic without at least one (1) chat transcript, but it ended in a scavenger hunt on the wedding reception so, half crack, half serious, no beta we die like most of the silm characters, the published silmarillion genealogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_that_time_forgot/pseuds/the_girl_that_time_forgot
Summary: Turgon and Elenwë just want to have a good time, Nerdanel is Too Tired For This, Fëanor plays Mornington Crescent (Tirion Edition) with the Twins, Fingon is having a terrible horrible not good very bad day, Maedhros is likeTHIS IS FINE, Galadriel is having second thoughts about NOT murdering Aredhel, Fëanor goesKIDS THESE DAYS. There’s anandamundain the room.Basically what happens when you gather the entire Noldorin Royal Family for a wedding...
Relationships: Anairë & Eärwen & Elenwë, Aredhel & Galadriel | Artanis, Ecthelion of the Fountain & Glorfindel & Turgon of Gondolin, Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo, Finwëans - Relationship, Fëanorians - Relationship
Series: Happy Times in Valinor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014282
Comments: 50
Kudos: 75
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	1. Herding Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this fic very seriously :) It was written just for fun, for the Tolkien Gen Week 2020 (look for [@tolkiengenweek](https://tolkiengenweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr)
> 
> * * *  
>  _tanwë-menta_ is my name for the messaging device used by the characters in this fic, I constructed it (probably in a wrong way, linguists please don't come at me :)) from two Quenya words: _tanwë_ – device, craft and _menta_ – sending, message (source: [x](https://www.elfdict.com/))
> 
> * * *  
> For obvious reasons I use Quenya names and nicknames, so here is a cheat sheet:
> 
> Sindarin name – Quenya: mother’s name – Quenya: father’s name (nickname)
> 
> Maedhros – Maitimo – Nelyafinwë (Nelyo)  
> Maglor – Makalaurë – Kanafinwë (Kano)  
> Celegorm – Tyelkormo (Tyelko) – Turkafinwë (Turko)  
> Caranthir – Carnistir – Morifinwë (Moryo)  
> Curufin – Atarinkë – Curufinwë (Curvo)  
> Amrod – Ambarto, Ambarussa – Pityafinwë (Pityo)  
> Amras – Ambarussa – Telufinwë (Telvo) 
> 
> Sindarin name – Quenya name
> 
> Feanor – Fëanáro  
> Fingolfin – Ñolofinwë  
> Finarfin – Arafinwë 
> 
> Fingon – Findekáno (Finno) (source: [x](https://lintamande.tumblr.com/post/67179403783/house-of-finw%C3%ABs-nicknames))  
> Turgon – Turukáno  
> Aredhel – Írissë 
> 
> Finrod – Findaráto  
> Galadriel – Artanis  
> Orodreth – Artaresto  
> Angrod – Angaráto  
> Aegnor – Aikanáro

Nerdanel loved her family.

She really did.

However, there were moments when she had to put up a _really good_ fight against the strong urge to put her husband and their sons in a sound-proof cellar, close the door and throw away the key. Then maybe start looking for said key, but, like, in a few hours. Or days. In the meantime, the whole Tirion could finally bask in peace and quiet. Everybody would thank her.

_Hey, they would probably even bring gifts!_

Turukáno and Elenwë would certainly shower her with gemstones if she got rid of her family right now. After all, it was _their_ wedding day, _their_ wedding reception, and not just another opportunity for her sons and husband to shine or cause mischief, depending on the individual inclination at a given moment.

Before they arrived at the party, Nerdanel had firmly _told_ her family members to tone down their bright personalities for that evening and let Turukáno and Elenwë enjoy the spotlight. Alas, based on what she had witnessed during the last hour, it was clear that her boys needed a reminder.

 _All right. I can do this. Sweet_ _Elenwë_ _deserves better on a day like this._

Nerdanel reached inside her pocket and pulled out her _tanwë-menta, a_ long with a note scribbled elegantly on a small piece of paper. The note wasn’t hers, but apparently it had somehow made its way into her pocket. Curious, she glanced at the written message, did a double take, then stared at it in bewilderment for a while, before she finally crumpled the paper in her hand.

Cursing under her breath, Nerdanel started typing furiously.

\--------------

Chatroom: FAMILY BUSINESS AKA VALAR GIVE ME STRENGTH

**MotherOfThisFamily** : EMERGENCY MEETING in the kitchens. All of you. Now!

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : What is wrong, Love?

 **Maitimo** : Mum? What happened?

 **MusicIsLife** : Tyelko and Moryo are drunk again

 **MotherOfThisFamily:** They’re WHAT?

 **Morifinw** **ë** **Carnistir:** um no

 **Morifinw** **ë** **Carnistir** : nowerenot

**Morifinw** **ë** **Carnistir** : shut up makklalalaure

 **Hunter** : can confirm, we just happy

 **Hunter** : maybe less classy but still mostly concsiououss

 **Hunter** : wanna hear a song we can sing you a song???

 **Morifinw** **ë** **Carnistir** : song!!

 **MusicIsLife** : See what I’m talking about?

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : …

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : Maitimo, Makalaurë, just grab them and bring them along!

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : Also this is not the worst thing that has just happened, WE’VE GOT A BIGGER PROBLEM, that’s why I need ALL OF YOU OUT from the reception hall for a moment

 **MusicIsLife** : My arms and hands were made for delicate matters, not handling uncivilized hedonists!

 **Hunter** : and your a boring musicist, live with that

 **Morifinw** **ë** **Carnistir:** boring!! ::P:P:P

 **MusicIsLife** : ...

 **Red1** : Message acknowledged. We’re on our way. Also - Dad, your turn.

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : The Eastern Gate of Tirion.

 **Red1** : Bold move, I applaud. What say you, brother?

 **Red2** : I’m gonna go with Aulë’s Bridge.

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : I’m sorry, Telvo, this move is not valid.

 **Red2** : Why not??

 **Red1** : Dad is right, we’re playing by the Third Revision of Mahtan’s Rules, remember? Aulë’s Bridge can’t go after The Eastern Gate, it violates Rule 15 under the Special Conditions from Appendix 3.

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : Exactly.

 **MotherofThisFamily** : Ambarussa what are you doing right now???

 **Red1** : Don’t worry Mum, we’re on our way!

 **Red2** : Oh yes, Rule 15! I see it now. All right, then I’ll say: Flower Street.

 **Red1** : Now that was cruel...

 **Red2** : This game takes no prisoners. Give us your worst, brother!

 **Morifinw** **ë** **Carnistir** : flooowers in yur haaaair…

 **Curufinw** **ë** : I’m actually in the gardens = already outside the reception hall, does it mean I need to meet with all of you as well?

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : YES I NEED TO SEE EVERYONE, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT MYSELF

 **Curufinw** **ë** : All right, I’m sorry, I just wanted to be sure. Your wording was a little bit ambiguous.

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : … really, Atarinkë? Really?

 **Red1** : The Golden Avenue.

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : Well done, Pityo, you’ve managed to get out of a tight spot!

 **Red1** : Thanks, Dad. Your move?

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : Okay, get ready… Mindon Eldaliéva!

 **Red2** : Aaaaaah! Dad won again, that’s not fair!

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : STOP PLAYING YOUR INEXPLICABLE GAMES, THIS IS NOT THE TIME!!!

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : Don’t worry Love, we’re multitasking. We’re almost at the kitchens.

 **MotherOfThisFamily:** you’d better be, I’m already too tired for this

 **Maitimo** : we’re coming as well!

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : finally

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : why must it always be like herding cats with you…

\--------------

She did it. She actually locked them all up in a wine cellar!

Which, in retrospect, was probably not the best place she could have come up with, given the state of _some_ of her family members... And Nerdanel herself was locked up too, so the situation was not as ideal as in her imagination a few moments earlier. In addition, there were all these issues to berate them for… Plus an investigation to be carried out.

She looked at her untamed band of seven sons and one husband. Eight pairs of eyes stared back at her, full of innocence (feigned or not), as well as various degrees of curiosity and worry, two of them slightly unfocused. Nerdanel sighed internally. Every time she saw her family together like that, she couldn’t help feeling both immense love and pride and an equally immense exasperation.

 _Oh well, they deserve it_. She breathed in and out a few times and braced herself. _For_ _Elenwë_ _._

‘All right, listen up. Before we got here, you promised me to keep low profile, to give Turukáno and Elenwë the attention of their guests they absolutely deserve today, and not to steal any of it for yourselves. And yet! Ambarussa kept flirting with Elenwë’s friends, Makalaurë has pulled the musicians into some theoretical disputes instead of letting them play, Tyelkormo and Carnistir were apparently only a moment away from transforming into the Drunken Bard state-’

‘Hey, that sounds almost like Makalaurë had a solid replacement plan for the orchestra,’ Fëanáro cut in with a teasing smile directed at the aspiring music expert. Their second born let out an indignant huff while the younger sons burst into laugh. Even Maitimo cracked a small smile.

It wasn’t that Nerdanel couldn’t see the abstract humour of that situation, they simply didn’t have time for banter. Her message had to get through their thick skulls quickly and effectively. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at her husband.

‘Fëanáro, love of my life, don’t think I didn’t notice you half an hour ago, building a three-foot high tablespoon construction while looking directly into Ñolofinwë’s eyes’, she shot calmly. And icily. To increase the power of her scorn and to emphasize the gravity of the situation.

Fëanáro had the decency to at least _pretend_ to be a little bit ashamed.

Her sons stopped laughing but they didn’t seem at all bothered by her last statement. Indeed, they had already been through enough ‘Royal Family’ meetings to get used to their Father’s ridiculous passive-aggressive rivalry with his brothers.

_But this rivalry has no rights to interfere with the lives and happiness of next generations._

Having ascertained that she held everyone’s undivided attention once again, Nerdanel decided to finally drop the bomb she had already been keeping for too long.

‘Someone has stolen the father-in-law necklace gift for Elenwë.’

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Then the boys began speaking all at once.

‘What?’

‘How do you know it?’

‘It has nothing to do with us!’

‘Is anyone accusing us?’

‘They have no right!’

‘Who do they think they are?’

‘Honestly, Mum, we’re not that stupid to risk disrupting the ceremony like that!’

Nerdanel held out her hand, to stop the incoming questions and assertions. She looked at her husband, who, amidst all the chaos, hadn’t said a word.

‘Why are you so quiet now, dear husband?’ she asked, looking directly into his eyes.

Fëanáro returned her gaze steadily. ‘Because even if it’s true, I have nothing to do with this affair. Really, Ñolofinwë has most probably just misplaced the thing. Let him look for it. No need to bother us about that.’

Nerdanel kept her eyes at him. She had to be absolutely sure about it. ‘You haven’t, by any chance, taken it for any… improvements… like that one time… have you?’ she asked, her voice slightly trembling.

Her husband’s face turned a little pale upon hearing her words. _Good, at least he remembers to be embarras_ _s_ _ed about THAT incident._

‘I can swear on anything you want, I have literally nothing to do with this necklace. I have never even seen it before,’ Fëanáro answered, holding her penetrating gaze, speaking slowly and with the sincerity she could actually feel.

Nerdanel closed her eyes and exhaled with relief. ‘All right. I believe you. Now ask your sons about it.’

Fëanáro looked at his offspring, one by one. The younger ones squirmed a little, but all of them held his gaze and soon he announced:

‘None of my sons is involved in this matter.’

That was puzzling. Not that Nerdanel had _wanted_ any member of her family to turn out the culprit, but why else had _she_ gotten the note then? She pulled the crumpled paper from her pocket and showed it to everyone.

The note said:

_The father-in-law necklace gift has been taken. You have two hours to find it before the wedding reception ends and the ceremony starts._

Atarinkë was not impressed. ‘How do we know if it’s even true? Maybe someone is just playing a prank on us?’

‘Well, it’s not like we can go to Ñolofinwë or Turukáno and ask them directly,’ Nerdanel answered. The worst thing they could do at that moment was to blow the matter up and once again attract everyone’s attention to the House of Fëanáro.

Maitimo sighed. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll talk to Findekáno, I trust him to be discreet about it. Give me the note. Everyone, act as if nothing happened, but stay low and don’t take any actions that could be deemed suspicious.’

Nerdanel smiled at her firstborn, probably the most level-headed member of this rather impetuous family. ‘Thank you. Please keep us updated.’

‘I will. See you soon,’ Maitimo answered with a reassuring smile and left the cellar.

Soon after the others left as well. Makalaurë took Tyelkormo and Carnistir to the gardens to help them sober up. The Twins sat with their Father in a quiet corner, started eating grapes and appeared to be talking about urban planning. Or maybe they were playing one of their ridiculous games again, Nerdanel was never sure about it those days. Atarinkë disappeared in the gardens as well. Nerdanel suspected that Tyelkormo had sneaked Huan inside and Atarinkë, who hated parties, had been spending his time with the dog instead of other Eldar in the reception hall.

Nerdanel smiled to herself. She was happy that, putting all the banter and standard sibling rivalry aside, her sons did actually care for each other, even if this care expressed itself often in weird and convoluted ways.

 _Maybe they won’t end up estranged and at odds with each other like Fëanáro and his brothers_.

Nerdanel loved her family.

She really did.

So, If anyone was actually setting them up, they were going to face the rightful wrath of one Furious Redhead, Wife of a Fire Spirit, Mother of Seven.

_And they won’t even know what hit them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony idea and the gifts of the in-laws in the form of a necklace are based on [Laws and Customs of Eldar](http://faculty.smu.edu/bwheeler/tolkien/online_reader/T-LawsandCustoms.pdf).  
> * * *  
> The game that Feanor plays with the Twins is a Tirion version of Mornington Crescent. The aim of the game is to be the first one to say "Mindon Eldaliéva" (Mornington Crescent in the original British version). It is a no-game, the players only pretend to act according to a non-existent set of rules. Thus this no-game is used mainly for comedic purposes, originally in the BBC Radio 4 comedy panel show I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue. 
> 
> Here my idea was that Feanor and the Twins have been "playing" this game for some time now, during every possible family gathering, and they have a bet on how long they can keep this up before someone realizes that it's just a big joke :)
> 
> * * *  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you liked/disliked about this chapter :)


	2. War Alert

Maitimo returned to the reception hall and looked around, trying to locate his favourite cousin slash their only chance of solving the mystery of the anonymous note without snapping the already strained threads connecting the Noldorin Royal Family.

To his dismay, he spotted Findekáno right beside the elevated dais for the newlyweds and their parents, talking with none other than Ñolofinwë and Turukáno themselves. On top of that, it didn’t seem like they were about to end their conversation anytime soon. Such being the case, Maitimo, as the self-appointed Elda On A Mission, decided to send his cousin a message via the _tanwë-menta_ , hoping that the vibrations of the device would catch Findekáno’s attention and that he would at least check which chatroom had been activated. To increase his chances of getting a quick response, Maitimo changed their usual chat name to a strategically crafted catchphrase and typed his request for a meeting. Apparently it was enough, as only a few moments later his own device vibrated upon receiving a new message. He sighed with relief and read his cousin’s answer.

\--------------

Chatroom: OLDEST BROTHER SYNDROME

> **Nelyo** changed chatroom name to POSSIBLE INTERCLAN WAR ALERT BUT SHHH

Chatroom: POSSIBLE INTERCLAN WAR ALERT BUT SHHH

**Nelyo** : Hey cousin, the fragile truce between our houses is (possibly) in peril, I need to talk to you IRL ASAP

 **Nelyo** : and don’t let anyone know

 **Finno** : WHAT???

 **Finno** : don’t scare me like that!!! not today of all days!!!

 **Nelyo** : it’s a possible crisis exactly because of today

 **Finno** : WHAT WHY

 **Finno** : you’re joking, right?

 **Nelyo** : would I be?

 **Finno** :

 **Finno** : WHAT DID YOUR FATHER DO

 **Nelyo** : absolutely fair question but

 **Nelyo** : it’s not him this time

 **Nelyo** : it’s nobody of our house actually

 **Finno** : THEN WHAT IS HAPPENING???

 **Nelyo** : stop screaming, just meet me somewhere and I’ll explain

 **Nelyo** : maybe it’s nothing, idk yet

 **Finno** : cousin you know I love you but please have mercy...

 **Nelyo** : we have roughly 2 hours to resolve the problem

 **Nelyo** : does it help?

 **Finno** :

 **Nelyo** : cousin, are your breathing?

 **Finno** : With. Great. Difficulty.

 **Finno** : all right fine go upstairs to the portrait gallery, there should be nobody there

 **Finno** : and give me like 3 minutes

 **Nelyo** : great, see you there!

 **Finno** : yeah. great.

 **Finno** : you’ll be the death of me one day…

 **Nelyo** : drama queen

 **Finno** : heartless bully

 **Nelyo** : love you too ^^

 **Nelyo** : watch your steps going upstairs, not the screen

\------------

Maitimo smiled at Findekáno’s antics and put the _tanwë-menta_ back into his pocket, then leaned against one of the walls of the portrait gallery, waiting for his cousin’s arrival. Findekáno’s reaction was a little bit stronger than he’d anticipated, but was it really that weird? After all, Turukáno was the first of Finwë’s grandchildren to be wed, and to a Vanyar maiden to boot, hence even a minor scandal occurring during the wedding party, or the final ceremony, _could_ result in some unnecessary _political_ consequences…

Still, Maitimo didn’t yet believe the situation to be so grave to start panicking about it. Besides, panic had never helped anybody in solving problems. Logic suggested that the first thing to do was to check if the necklace was indeed missing. He hoped Findekáno could help him do that without alerting Ñolofinwë and Turukáno.

True to his word, Findekáno arrived a few moments later. He was clearly trying to look way more relaxed than he actually was, but Maitimo knew him too well to fall for the easy smile and lazy gait. His cousin’s eyes betrayed his fatigue and anxiety, and Maitimo felt a pang of guilt for pulling him into an additional mess, which may or may not turn into a Major Pain In The… ekhm, Head. He made a mental note to make it up to him one day.

‘So what is it about?’ Findekáno asked without preamble, not unkindly, but with a straightforward determination to extinguish or, preferably, prevent any metaphorical fire threatening the peace of his family, as soon as possible.

Maitimo simply showed him the anonymous note and explained its origin.

‘My Mother found this in her pocket, about half and hour ago. She has no idea who could have put it in there, how did they do it, and when. We held a family meeting and managed to determine that nobody from our House was involved in this.’

Findekáno stared silently at the note for a while before his gaze went up, directly into Maitimo’s eyes. ‘Are you sure?’ he asked slowly and almost apologetically.

‘Yes, I’m sure,’ Maitimo answered at once, ‘My Father would never lie to my Mother, and none of us is able to deceive him. Our House may have a lot of issues, but not owning to our deeds is _not_ one of them.’

Findekáno lowered his eyes and seemed to be a bit ashamed. Yet, after a moment of hesitation, he walked up, put his hand on Maitimo’s shoulder and spoke quietly. ‘All right, that’s good enough for me. Thank you for telling me, I’ll look into this. And don’t worry, I won’t let anybody accuse your House.’

‘Thank you,’ Maitimo smiled and put his own hand on Findekáno’s shoulder, mirroring his cousin’s gesture. Only then he noticed a small object sticking out from the other’s collar. ‘You’ve got something here, let me help...’

Maitimo reached with his hand and, to his surprise, pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper. He unrolled it, then held it together with the first note for comparison. Both the type of paper and the writing style were the same. The new note said:

_Time is running out. Look for the White Crane._

Maitimo and Findekáno exchanged baffled glances.

‘This is getting ridiculous,’ Findekáno was the first to break the silence, ‘we need to do something about it, and quickly!’

‘Do you have a plan?’

‘A rough draft, but it’ll have to do for now. First I’ll check if the necklace is really missing. If it is, then we’ll put together a team and we’ll search for it. And for the Elda who is behind it.’

‘A team?’

‘You’ll see. Wait for my message!’

Maitimo sighed. His cousin had already sprinted out of the gallery, not giving him any chance to ask more questions. There was nothing left to do in the gallery, so Maitimo went back to the reception hall, found a good observation spot and proceeded to scan the crowd, looking for any signs of suspicious activity. Nobody’s behaviour seemed out of order, though.

A few minutes later Maitimo’s _tanwë-menta_ buzzed.

\--------------

Chatroom: POSSIBLE INTERCLAN WAR ALERT BUT SHHH

**Finno** : the necklace is actually gone!!!

 **Finno** : ok ok ok let’s not panic

 **Nelyo** : calm down, I won’t leave you alone with this!

 **Finno** : I know, I’m sorry

 **Finno** : just need a moment

 **Finno** : I’m fine

 **Finno** : I’m gonna make a new chatroom

> **Findekáno** created TREASURE HUNT BUT WITH HIGH STAKES chatroom

> **Findekáno** added **Nelyafinwë** , **Curufinwë** , **Írissë** , **Artanis** , **Findaráto** to TREASURE HUNT BUT WITH HIGH STAKES chatroom

Chatroom: TREASURE HUNT BUT WITH HIGH STAKES 

**Findekáno** : Lords and Ladies, here’s the thing

 **Findekáno** : we are Royally Screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you liked/disliked about this chapter :)


	3. Avoid When Possible

On one hand, being locked up in one of her Mother’s big oaken wardrobes was definitely _not_ Írissë’s ideal way of spending the evening of her brother’s wedding day.

On the other hand, it was quite exciting. And Írissë had already been getting bored by the party. After all, how long can one just sit, drink wine, make meaningless small-talk, listen to the minstrels and watch dance performances? Írissë would gladly dance on her own, had she not been explicitly forbidden to do so by Turukáno. Apparently her ideas for dancing were deemed too wild and too unsettling for a wider audience of proper lords and ladies. Írissë didn’t really see the problem there, but agreed not to go against the wishes of her brother regarding his own wedding party. She decided that it was their loss, not hers.

Írissë was generally considered the soul of every gathering, what with her easy-going personality, casual manners and bright smile. She liked being among other Eldar, and she didn’t mind small-talk, in reasonable amounts. Still, she had to mind her manners, _White Lady of the Noldor_ and all that. She couldn’t be truly herself.

Írissë felt herself the most when she was riding through the woods, hunting, dancing barefoot on sunny meadows, rolling in the grass with Huan, sitting around the fire with Tyelko and Curvo, laughing and singing improvised songs or telling stories. She didn’t have to pretend anything with these cousins of her, the three of them had a mutual understanding. They never judged each other.

Unfortunately, she didn’t have such relationship with Artanis, her only female cousin. They were as different from each other as it was possible, both in looks and in character. Artanis was a perfect Noldorin princess, both publicly and privately. She was an accomplished painter and harp player, currently studying rhetoric and diplomacy, always calm, kind and polite, always wearing the same expression with a reserved smile that never quite reached her eyes, always staying away from any less formal and fun activities her cousins were often engaged in. In short, according to Írissë, Artanis was a textbook example of a hopeless stick-in-the-mud.

They didn’t actively dislike each other, but after all the spectacularly failed attempts at getting along during their childhood years, they had come to an unspoken agreement to avoid any possible tensions between them, mainly by the means of simply avoiding each other’s presence, when possible.

On that particular evening though, Írissë and Artanis found themselves squeezed up in the same locked wardrobe. Írissë felt as if she was sitting on a crate of explosive materials which could go off at any time. It was exciting, but also a bit terrifying.

The story behind their predicament was rather simple. After calling the impromptu investigation team and explaining the troublesome situation, Findekáno had had them paired up and sent to different places to look for this _White Crane_ from the mysterious message, or for any other clues concerning the whereabouts of the missing necklace. Írissë’s brother and Nelyafinwë took upon themselves to search the upper floors of Ñolofinwë’s mansion, Curufinwë and Findaráto had been assigned to the ground floor and the garden area. The other Fëanorians were supposed to pay attention to the party crowd and report any suspicious behaviour, while Írissë and Artanis went to search Anairë’s wardrobe, because Írissë had remembered that her Mother had once had an old robe embroidered with crane-like motifs. She and Artanis encountered no problems in slipping unnoticed into Anairë’s chambers, but as they were raking through the vast collection of clothes and materials, suddenly they heard the outer doors of the chambers opening, then footsteps and female voices coming inside. Irissë exchanged a quick glance with Artanis, who, for once, seemed slightly panicked, so Írissë decided to just hide them both in one of the wardrobes. Artanis was too shocked to object and that’s how they ended up entangled in heavy robes and each other’s limbs, in the darkness of the wardrobe, just in the nick of time before Elenwë, Anairë and Eärwen entered the room.

The three newcomers were talking quietly among themselves and seemed to be staying on the other side of the room, by the dressing table. Írissë said a silent prayer that they would only fix their hair or touch their make-up and go back to the party, and that Anairë wouldn’t feel a sudden need to open that one specific wardrobe which, besides her clothes, contained an addition in form of her daughter and her niece, in a slightly compromising position.

* * *

It couldn’t be more than 5 minutes since they had hidden in the wardrobe, but to Írissë it had already felt like an eternity. She decided that it was high time to update the boys about the situation, so after some careful acrobatics she managed to pull her _tanwë-menta_ out. The screen flashed and she began to scroll down their chat.

\---------------

Chatroom: TREASURE HUNT BUT WITH HIGH STAKES

**Nelyafinwë** : Team#1 update: we didn’t find anything with a crane motif on the upper floors

 **Findekáno** : yeah there is a swan-shaped vase in Father’s office and a mural with an owl in the left wing, but no cranes

 **Findekáno** : Team#2 and Team#3, what’s your status?

 **Findaráto** : Team#3 reporting in, no cranes on the ground level, nor in the gardens.

 **Findekáno** : well, as I said, we do not keep cranes, only peacocks, but it was important to check the gardens anyway, so thank you!

 **Findaráto** : At your service ^^

 **Findaráto** : Let’s not give up, I’m sure we’ll get to the bottom of this! Baby Sis, how are things at your end?

 **Artanis** : Do not call me that.

 **Findaráto** : :(

 **Írissë** : Hi guys! We’re stuck inside a wardrobe xD

 **Írissë** : like, literally, cramped between the, well, robes :P

 **Findekáno** :

 **Findekáno** : … you had one job, Írissë…

 **Findaráto** : Sis, is it true? Are you ok?

 **Artanis** : I’m holding on.

 **Írissë** : and she means it literally, because we have to hold onto the walls or hangers not to move and make noise xD

 **Findekáno** :

 **Findekáno** : I’m going to cry any moment now

 **Findekáno** : we need this crane ASAP!!! Did you at least find Mother’s robe?

 **Írissë** : sorry, we didn’t manage to find the crane robe before Elenwë, Anairë and Eärwen came to the room, so we decided to hide ourselves.

 **Artanis** : _We_ decided?

 **Írissë** : we had a conversation, didn’t we??? I thought we came to the same conclusion???

 **Artanis** : You just stared at me for a second and then threw me inside!

 **Írissë** : yes, that’s exactly the conversation I meant :) the non-verbal, eyes-only communication of our sisterly souls :)

 **Artanis** : You are really trying my patience right now, COUSIN.

 **Artanis** : And stop pushing your elbow into my ribs!

 **Findekáno** : Írissë, BEHAVE!

 **Írissë** : I do!

 **Írissë** : sorry about the elbow, Artanis :3

 **Írissë** : and brother, deep breaths. In and out.

 **Írissë** : Nelyo, are you with him? Can you calm him down?

 **Nelyafinwë** : I’m holding him, don’t worry :)

 **Írissë** : thanks <3

 **Írissë** : look, the good news is that the wardrobe we are inside is the last one to check

 **Írissë** : so if SOMEONE could get Elenwë and my Mother to leave the room, we could continue our search :3

 **Artanis** : Yes, this is a good idea. The air is getting stuffy in here.

 **Findekáno** : yes, right, I’m on my way!

 **Nelyafinwë** : ...aaaand he’s gone. Sprinted away like a doe. Hold on just a minute longer, girls.

 **Írissë** : sure!

 **Írissë** : and see? Artanis and I are sharing a braincell now! :3

 **Artanis** : I have no idea what that means.

 **Írissë** : and at this point…

 **Curufinwë** : ...you’re too afraid to ask

 **Írissë** : **@Curufinwë** *high five* xD

 **Curufinwë** : **@Írissë** *high five* ^^

 **Artanis** : How is it that people call you White LADY of the Noldor, do they really have no clue about how unladylike you actually are?

 **Írissë** : …

 **Írissë** : I can be both! Unlike certain SOMEONE for whom being a stiff and proper lady 24/7 is a LIFESTYLE CHOICE, seriously, Artanis, you’re like an aloof crane yourself don’t you ever get tired of this would it kill you to let go once in a while???

 **Artanis** : wait

 **Írissë** : what? I’m not gonna apologize for truth

 **Artanis** : no, I may have figured this out!

 **Artanis** : Írissë, YOU are the White Crane!

 **Írissë** : what?

 **Nelyafinwë** : that’s right! the summer camp, remember?

 **Írissë** : no no no, there’s a rule, WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THE SUMMER CAMP

 **Nelyafinwë** : I know, but, hear me out,

 **Nelyafinwë** : we had codenames for the scavenger hunt and you were The Crane!

 **Írissë** : yeah, but… Oh. But that would mean… It’s someone we know that’s messing with us! AND breaking THE TABOO!

 **Nelyafinwë** : yes… it narrows down the possibilities, doesn’t it?

 **Írissë** : but what does it mean if I’m the White Crane?

 **Nelyafinwë** : you may have a new clue on yourself! Like Finno had one in his collar, and my Mother in her pocket

 **Írissë** : Okay, when we get out of the wardrobe, Artanis will check me out ;)

 **Artanis** : I hate you

 **Írissë** : I know

 **Findaráto** : Sister, Cousin, please, let’s put aside our differences! This is a serious matter, we need to work together for the good of all three Houses!

 **Írissë** : I’m sorry Findaráto, but if I were to be serious all the time while locked up, I would go crazy!

 **Írissë** : and yes, Artanis, I meant ‘crazier than I already am’

 **Artanis** : I didn’t say anything.

 **Írissë** : but you wanted to ^^

 **Findekáno** : the coast is clear, I’m letting you out!

\--------------

Elenwë, Anairë and Eärwen were indeed gone when Findekáno opened the wardrobe and pulled the disgruntled pair of cousins out. Artanis thanked him courtly and immediately stormed off the room, not sparing any glance towards Írissë.

The siblings looked at each other, one with exasperation, one with amusement.

‘Congratulations, you’ve really managed to piss her off,’ Findekáno sighed.

Írissë waved her hand to indicate that she wasn’t much bothered by that fact, and neither should be her brother.

‘She’ll get over it. Now help me see if there are any notes attached to my dress!’

\--------------

Chatroom: TREASURE HUNT BUT WITH HIGH STAKES

**Curufinwë** : so did you find anything new?

 **Írissë** : Yes! I actually had a piece of paper in my braid ALL THIS TIME and it’s a miracle I haven’t lost it in the wardrobe

 **Írissë** : Artanis was right and we should say it

 **Írissë** : but we wouldn’t get there if I didn’t ruffle her feathers a bit, so I hope I’ll be forgiven?

 **Írissë** : **@Artanis** are we okay? You know I’m just LIKE THAT, I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way...

 **Artanis** : It’s good for you to be aware of the faults in your character, but that doesn’t mean you can just brush them off and not work on self-improvement.

 **Írissë** :

 **Írissë** : okay, for a moment I forgot why we don’t get along… my bad

 **Nelyafinwë** : but what does the new note say???

 **Findekáno** : ‘ _Congratulations. Now, do you fear The Flame?_ ’

 **Írissë** : ominous, right? o.o

 **Findekáno** : ominous, yes, but what does it mean? What are we supposed to do now??? Go to the smithy? Which one? Is the necklace still in one piece??? :(

 **Nelyafinwë** : I don’t think these riddles are that complicated, nor that the necklace is in any mortal peril, so don’t worry Finno

 **Nelyafinwë** : **@Curufinwë** are you thinking what I’m thinking?

 **Curufinwë** : almost certainly yes

 **Nelyafinwë** : let’s go then. Everybody, don’t panic, I’m fairly certain that we got this one. Wait for further updates.

 **Nelyafinwë** : Finno, breathe!

 **Írissë** : I got him, don’t worry ^.^

 **Nelyafinwë** : *thumbs up*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in the tags, but I'll say it also here just in case: this fic is based on the published Silmarillion genealogy, that's why Aredhel and Galadriel are the only female cousins among all the grandchildren of Finwe.
> 
> * * *  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you liked/disliked about this chapter :)


	4. An Arrowhead

In truth, Fëanáro would have gladly stayed in his workshop for the whole evening, instead of attending Turukáno’s wedding ceremony. His opinion on weddings was that it should be a rather private affair; a decision and a promise made between two Eldar in a moment of intimacy, and the fact only announced later to their parents and siblings, at a convenient time. That was how he and Nerdanel became husband and wife.

These days however, many engaged pairs in Tirion were having a grand celebratory banquet organised, not only for their close relatives but also for extended families and friends. These banquets were supposed to end with a ceremony of exchanging vows, rings, and presents from the in-laws. From what he gathered, young pairs and their friends were usually enjoying themselves at such parties, and the only ones who suffered were the family members saddled with the actual planning-and-organising duties. Like Turukáno’s older brother, who had seemed to be on the verge of mental exhaustion even before he got the news of the missing gift for the bride.

Granted, Turukáno was the first of Finwë’s grandchildren to get married, and to a Vanyar lady, but was it really so important to gather two large families and even more outsiders, and make it all a political event, just because of a simple and natural step in life? Was giving Findekáno so much stress and anxiety worth it? Fëanáro might not have been a cordial and loving uncle to any of his nieces and nephews, but it didn’t mean he would condone unnecessary cruelty inflicted upon any of them. And speaking of cruelty, _someone_ was playing dirty with the missing necklace case.

Fëanáro had a well-grounded suspicion about who that _someone_ was. It took only a simple thought exercise to eliminate the impossible and focus on those who had both balls and means to carry out this farce.

Fëanáro didn’t much like the answer he arrived to. Firstly, because he didn’t expect such pettiness coming from this particular person. Secondly, because he wasn’t sure if, once accused, the guilty party would confess or deny their involvement. After all, it wasn’t like he had any hard proofs at the moment.

Sighing, Fëanáro left the reception hall and strolled casually towards the gardens. He wished once more to be able to go back home and leave all that mess behind, but he promised Nerdanel to be there. For the sake of Finwë and Ñolofinwë. To keep their recently established relatively good relationship… good. To not screw this up again. But truth be told, he was doing this mainly for his wife, so she wouldn’t worry about any tensions in the family and could just keep working on her art projects with free and untroubled mind. It was also a little bit for Nelyo, as he was fast friends with Findekáno, and Fëanáro didn’t want his eldest to be embarrassed for his Father. Never again.

Fëanáro winced and stopped by a small fountain, hidden in the centre of a bush maze. It was his favourite time of the day, when the light of the Trees was mixed together, and the world seemed a little bit more magical then it already was. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his ever over-analysing mind.

For a while his world was serene and quiet.

Alas, good things usually do not last long. All of a sudden, Fëanáro felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around, but didn’t see anyone; instead, there was a piece of paper laying down at his feet, folded in the shape of an arrowhead.

Fëanáro shook his head in dismay, but retrieved the note from the ground. At that moment his _tanwë-menta_ buzzed, and a new message from Nelyo appeared in the family chat.

\--------------

Chatroom: FAMILY BUSINESS AKA VALAR GIVE ME STRENGTH

**Maitimo** : Father, were are you? We have a suspicion that you may be in possession of the next clue to find the necklace.

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : Indeed, I have just been hit by an arrowhead

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : WHAT

 **Maitimo** : what??? are you ok???

 **Curufinwë** : Father!

 **Red1** : whom

 **Red2:** do we kill

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : no

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : wait

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : I meant a PAPER arrowhead…

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : I’m touched by everyone’s care though

 **Maitimo** : ...Oh. Ok. Did you see the person who threw it?

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : Unfortunately, I didn’t see anyone.

 **Maitimo** : fuck they’re good

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : LANGUAGE

 **Maitimo** : sorry Mum :(

 **Curufinwë** : Father, what does the new message say?

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : _And I was on the island and you were there too / But somehow through the storm I couldn't get to you_

 **Maitimo** :

 **Curufinwë** :

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : ...?

 **Maitimo** : FUCK

 **Curufinwë** : **@Maitimo** I couldn’t put it better myself

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : WHAT’S UP WITH YOU TODAY???

 **Maitimo** : sorry! it’s just

 **Maitimo** : Father, please tell me you’re making this up

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : I’m not. You can find me in the gardens and see for yourself. What is it that has shaken you up so badly?

 **Curufinwë** : It’s a secret that not many Eldar should know about

 **Curufinwë** : So it’s rather concerning that it’s referenced in such circumstances

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : I see. But maybe it’s an opportunity for you to finally find and expose the ‘mastermind’?

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : Just remember that discretion is your friend regarding a political event such as this!!!

 **Curufinwë** : Don’t worry, Mother, when we have a hard proof we’ll contact you to decide the best course of action together.

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : Very well.

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : Good luck!

\-------------

Fëanáro put the messaging device away. He was confident that his sons would find a way to deal with that mess, sooner or later. And when they did… Well, at least this time it wouldn’t be _his_ fault if a new conflict arose between the three Houses.

However, he would shield his wife and sons from it with everything he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And I was on the island and you were there too / But somehow through the storm I couldn't get to you_ is a quote from the lyrics of _St Jude_ by Florence + The Machine.  
> (I'm not good at making up riddles, but I do like quoting song lyrics wherever I can, so there we are... :))
> 
> * * *  
> This chapter is shorter and there's more angst in it, but I hope it still works :)   
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you liked/disliked about it :)


	5. Nothing To Worry About

_~ half an hour earlier ~_

_Finally, a moment of peace._

Elenwë sighed internally as she sat down on the chair by the dressing table in her mother-in-law’s room. She was tired of the crowd and noise and she welcomed the chance of rest Turukáno had offered her by sending her upstairs with ladies Anairë and Eärwen. They opened the windows to let the fresh evening air in, and then Anairë took upon herself to undo Elenwë’s uncomfortable hairdo and fix it into a more relaxed style.

The sisters-in-law were chatting quietly about this or other guest at the reception, when Elenwë heard a weird noise coming from somewhere behind them.

‘Did you hear anything just now?’ she asked.

Anairë stopped combing Elenwë’s hair and exchanged a puzzled glance with Eärwen, who shook her head. ‘No, we did not. Is something wrong, my dear?’ she asked, looking at her daughter-in-law with concern.

Elenwë quickly masked her confusion with a polite smile. ‘No, it’s probably nothing. For a moment I thought I heard something like… a creaking piece of wood. But I must have been mistaken. I may be more tired than I thought I was.’

Both ladies smiled back at her with sympathy. ‘It’s not more than an hour and a half till the vows ceremony,’ Anairë remarked and started combing Elenwë’s hair again, ‘and then you’ll be free to go. The last few days in our household were quite hectic, you absolutely deserve a good rest. We’re almost there, please hold on a little bit longer.’

‘I’m trying my best, lady Anairë. It’s just…’

‘Yes?’

‘I’m feeling a little bit anxious… The party downstairs, it was quite intense in the beginning, but now it feels like the general mood has shifted, and it reminds me of this specific calm in the air just before the storm hits… but maybe I’m reading things wrong?’

This time it was Eärwen who answered Elenwë’s question. ‘I wouldn’t worry about this, sudden shifts in the mood are nothing unexpected here. In time you’ll get used to the tides of tensions running through this family.‘

Anairë hummed in agreement with her sister-in-law’s opinion. ‘Eärwen is right. Our family has so many strong-willed individuals who are hell bent on showing off their talents and self-perceived greatness… Gathering them all in one place is always a risk, but since Ñolofinwë and Turukáno _insisted_ on inviting everybody, they must have been pretty sure that it wouldn’t backfire on us. Or that they would be able to control the situation. Either way, there’s nothing to worry about.’

Elenwë still had her doubts, but she smiled in gratitude for the assertions she received. It wasn’t as if she could do anything about the bad feelings right then, so she decided to temporarily let her worries go by closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax under Anairë’s delicate ministrations to her hair.

For a while there was silence in the room, but then Elenwë heard a kind of soft humming coming from somewhere by the windows – it must have been Eärwen, not only because her mother-in-law was still standing right behind her and braiding Elenwë’s hair, but also because the melody was nothing like the songs Elenwë had ever learnt or even heard while living in Valmar and Tirion. It was sweet, a little chaotic but strangely comforting, rising steadily and falling quickly now and again. It brought to mind waves crushing upon the seashore.

When the song ended, Elenwë opened her eyes. ‘It was beautiful,’ she praised.

The Telerin lady smiled widely. ‘Thank you, I’m glad you liked it! How about you sing a Vanyar song for us now?’ she asked enthusiastically, ‘and then we’ll beg Anairë for a Noldorin lullaby!’

Anairë huffed in response, her eyes and hands still focused on her work. ‘No need for begging, I can sing for you if you really want to hear a voice which was last trained a hundred years ago.’

‘Don’t worry, Elenwë, your mother-in-law is always like this. She actually likes to sing but would rather die than admit it,’ Eärwen laughed merrily at the side-eye she was now getting from her sister-in-law.

Elenwë smiled politely again. She hadn’t yet had enough time and opportunity to truly get to know the two ladies who were currently taking care of her, and that was why she acted in a bit stiff and reserved manner around them. However, she could clearly see that the sisters-in-law were close friends, even though they came from different clans. It strengthened her hope that she would eventually fit herself into this strange and intimidating Noldorin family as well.

Feeling a little bit more sure of herself, Elenwë cleared her throat and started singing her favourite song about the night sky, which she had learnt as a child.

‘You have a lovely voice, my dear,’ Eärwen commented with an earnest expression, just after the song ended. Elenwë blushed and quickly thanked her for the compliment.

‘Indeed she does,’ Anairë agreed, and finished pulling multiple braids into an elaborate low bun by securing it with a couple of additional pins. ‘It’s done,’ she said, holding a mirror behind Elenwë to let her daughter-in-law see the result.

Elenwë was more than pleased with the Noldorin lady’s work. ‘It is looks pretty and feels very secure. Thank you, lady Anairë, you are a talented hair stylist!’

Her mother-in-law smiled with satisfaction. ‘It’s nothing, I’m glad I could help. Don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything else.’

‘I’m ready to help as well, any time,’ Eärwen chimed in.

Elenwë felt really grateful for their care, but didn’t know what else to say beside a most sincere and heartfelt ‘Thank you, my ladies.’ She hoped her expression spoke more about the extent of her gratitude than her words.

‘You are very welcome,’ Eärwen answered gaily and then turned her attention to her sister-in-law. ‘Now, Anairë, what about that lullaby you promised us?’

‘I didn’t _promise_ you anything but-’ Anairë’s response was cut short by a sudden knock at the door. She sighed, muttered something similar to _there goes our break_ and went to see the newcomer.

It was Turukáno’s older brother, with a message that Elenwë’s mother was looking for them. Elenwë sighed quietly in disappointment, as she was hoping that the short break the three of them took could be prolonged at least by a few minutes. She was beginning to feel comfortable in the company of Anairë and Eärwen. Alas, duties called. One hour more of talking with the Eldar she didn't even know but _absolutely had to_ greet and smile at and listen to...

_Just an hour. Maybe a little bit less. You got this, Elenwë!_

Elenwë stood up, thanked the two ladies once more for their assistance and followed them out of the room. From the corner of her eye she could see Findekáno lingering by the door, as if he was waiting for them to leave so he could… do what exactly?

 _No, no more bad feelings and conspiracy theories,_ she scolded herself. _It’s nothing to worry about. I've got enough problems of my own._

Elenwë took a deep breath, put a polite smile on her face and entered the reception hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give voice to Elenwë this time, she deserves it (it's her wedding, after all :))  
> But only now I noticed that almost _everyone_ in this fic is so _tired_... yikes.  
>   
> Anyway, next chapter will see the return of everyone's favourite investigation team getting closer to the truth than maybe some of them would wish to... :D 
> 
> * * *  
> Thank you for reading! As usual, all comments are appreciated :)


	6. The Andamunda In The Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _andamunda _is a Quenya word for elephant, according to[link](https://www.elfdict.com/w/andamunda?include_old=1).__

_~ 15 years earlier ~_

It had all started with Mahtan’s idea.

The idea was then backed by Nerdanel, reluctantly accepted by Fëanáro, sold to Finwë over one of his and Mahtan’s weekly tea & chess meetings, and, finally, quite enthusiastically embraced by both Nolofinwë and Arafinwë. Although, as Fëanáro had pointed up, this enthusiasm may have resulted first and foremost from the fact that the two of them didn’t even have to move a finger because Mahtan took upon himself all the preparations and execution of the project.

 _The project_ was about teaching all the pampered grandchildren of Finwë how to survive outside their comfortable homes. Mahtan felt that it would be outrageous if this new generation didn’t possess all the skills of their grandfathers who undertook the Great Journey from Cuiviénen. Therefore, at the beginning of summer, Mahtan and two other experienced hunters took fifteen young adults (and one dog) to a previously chosen clearing in the forest, at the outskirts of the Woods of Oromë. They were supposed to live there for at least three months, learning how to hunt, find edible berries and mushrooms, cook, build shelters, mend clothes, work together and rely on each other. They had only as much materials and tools as they could carry on their backs, but were promised a delivery of some more extravagant goods after they had proven that they could survive in only a basically equipped camp for a month.

Teaching the kids survival methods was not the only goal Mahtan had in mind when he proposed his plan. The children of Fëanáro, Nolofinwë and Arafinwë were raised in their respective houses, and had little occasions to mix and play together. Mahtan had voiced his concerns about this matter many times, but Finwë had always allowed his sons to do as they pleased. So the truth was, aside from teaching them useful life skills, more than anything Mahtan wanted to create a possibility for all the cousins to finally spend some time together, to become friends or at least learn to cooperate with each other. Family was important, not only the close one, but the extended one as well.

And that’s the story of how the infamous _Summer Camp_ came to be.

The initial reactions of the young Eldar to the prospect of being left almost alone in the woods for three months ranged from excited to annoyed, but Mahtan and his two friends had been renowned for their craftsmanship and hunting skills, so in the end everyone was quite eager to learn from them and follow them, with only mild complaining.

The first objective of the Summer Camp turned out to be quite easy to achieve. Upon arriving at the chosen spot, the young Eldar managed to set their tents and prepare the dinner without much difficulties. Then they spent the first month with the help of the three elders on improving their living conditions in the camp and getting to know the woods around them. Mahtan was pleased to see that they were quick to adapt to new circumstances and smart in seeking new solutions to their everyday problems.

About the second objective…

Nelyafinwë, Findekáno and Findaráto took charge of their younger siblings and cousins in a natural way, which gave them a good opportunity to exercise their leadership skills. The cousins were divided into three teams and they assigned themselves shifts of hunting, cooking, laundry, camp maintenance, as well as organizing games or poetry nights.

Soon enough, the cousins realized how little they had known each other before, how many things they had in common, and what made them different from each other. Friendships had been formed. Nelyafinwë and Findekáno became sworn brothers, Findaráto, Artaresto and Turukáno found a common interest in architecture and engineering, Írissë befriended Turkafinwë and Curufinwë and tagged along with them every time they went hunting, Kanafinwë discussed music and poetry with Aikanáro and Artanis, Írissë and Artanis decided to tolerate each other but not get into each other’s way. Angaráto kept mostly to himself and his siblings, but got along with the others when necessary. Morifinwë kept the Twins in check, and sometimes discussed economy with Findekáno.

According to the deal with Mahtan, the additional supplies arrived a month later – new tools and materials, musical instruments, books and scrolls, board games. Life in the second month became easier.

However, at the beginning of the third month, Things Happened.

Nelyafinwë, Findekáno and Findaráto prepared a complex version of a nighttime scavenger hunt for their teams, and everybody was very excited for it.

The hunt went well, up to the moment when a violent summer storm hit the woods all of a sudden. It would be alright, if it was just the storm, but not every occurrence of that night could have been explained by it.

Ambarussa got lost, both of them somehow ended up on an island in the middle of the forest river and couldn’t explain how they got there, nor did they know the other was there as well. They were eventually found by Findekáno and Morifinwë.

Turkafinwë, Curufinwë and Írissë came back from the woods visibly shaken and outright refused to ever talk about it.

Turukáno, Aikanáro and Angaráto stayed in the camp when the search party went to find the Twins. The three of them swore later that they had heard strange, dissonant sounds during the storm, as if someone was playing flute in a very creepy way.

In the morning there were fox-like and deer-like prints discovered all around the camp, but the elder hunters agreed that there was something off about them. They shrugged it off, though; after all, they were in the Woods of Oromë, where many spirits dwelt, so the camp might as well have been visited by some of them.

They stayed there for one more week but in the end everyone was unsettled enough that Mahtan agreed to break the camp and come back home earlier than it had been planned. He also agreed to his young charges’ pleas not to talk with anyone about the strange events that had transpired that night. He hoped that those secret shared experiences would only strengthen the bonds between the cousins.

* * *

_~ 1 hour before Turukáno and Elenwë’s vows ceremony ~_

Chatroom: FAMILY BUSINESS AKA VALAR GIVE ME STRENGTH

**Maitimo** : @ **Red1** @ **Red2** please check if you’ve got any pieces of paper in your clothes or hair

 **Red1** : okay, give us a sec

 **Red1** : nothing

 **Red2** : nothing

 **Maitimo** : are you absolutely sure? If so, please pay attention to your surroundings, there is a good chance that someone may try to deliver to you some notes with new clues about the necklace

 **Red1** : okay!

 **Red2** : sure, we’ll be on our guard!

 **Maitimo** : thanks!

Chatroom: TREASURE HUNT BUT WITH HIGH STAKES

**Findekáno** : @ **Nelyafinwë** @ **Curufinwë** did you find anything new???

 **Nelyafinwë** : we did, our Father got hit with another note

 **Findekáno** : ‘got hit’ ???

 **Nelyafinwë** : literally. Apparently whoever is playing with us is desperate not to get caught

 **Írissë** : would be weird if they _wanted_ to be caught

 **Findekáno** : ok, but what is the new clue?

 **Nelyafinwë** : another summer camp reference

 **Írissë** : NO

 **Nelyafinwë** : yes. ‘ _And I was on the island and you were there too / But somehow through the storm I couldn't get to you’_

 **Findekáno** :

 **Írissë** : not. cool.

 **Findekáno** : absolutely not cool! But that would be Ambarussa, to whom this clue leads, right?

 **Nelyafinwë** : I think so too. I’ve already contacted them, but the say they haven’t got any notes yet.

 **Findekáno** : oh? that’s interesting

 **Írissë** : we should watch them!!! maybe we’ll catch the person who’s bringing the notes!

 **Nelyafinwë** : already on it. Curvo and I are in the reception hall and we have a clear view.

 **Findaráto** : I’m with Artanis, also in the hall. We’ll be watching too.

 **Nelyafinwë** : great, thanks! Just try to be inconspicuous about it, we don’t want to alarm anyone about what’s going

 **Findaráto** : of course ^^

Chatroom: FAMILY BUSINESS AKA VALAR GIVE ME STRENGTH

**Red1** : @ **Maitimo** I can’t believe I’m saying this but

 **Red1** : they played us like a fiddle

 **Maitimo** : ??

 **Maitimo** : so the commotion made by Ecthelion’s passing out was used as a distraction to deliver a new clue?

 **Red1** : yes, we’ve got notes in our hoods

 **Red1** : and we don’t know who put them there :(

 **Maitimo** : it’s ok, I was supposed to be watching, but didn’t catch the moment, either. @ **Curufinwë**?

 **Curufinwë** : No, the crowd around them made it impossible for me to see anything too.

 **Curufinwë** : what do the notes say?

 **Red2** : it’s more like one note with two verses, but it was torn in half and we got one half each

 **Red2** : which is frankly, RUDE,

 **Red1** : yeah we may be twins but that doesn’t mean we have to be treated like _cliché twins_ who have to get everything in equal measure

 **MusicIsLife** : but you do everything in your power to look the same and behave in the same way…

 **Red2** : but it’s OUR choice and WE can do this TO OURSELVES but not ANYBODY ELSE TO US

 **Red1** : this^

 **Maitimo** : Okay. @ **Red1** , @ **Red2** that was indeed rude of our mysterious adversaries, I’m sorry. When we find them, we’ll have a serious talk about not stereotyping twins. Can you give us the message, please?

 **Red1** : @ **Maitimo** you’re the best ^^

 **Red1** : My part reads: _Many nights have I heard her voice_

 **Red2** : Mine is: _Whisper my name without making a noise_

 **Maitimo** : that’s all?

 **Red1** : yes

 **Red2** : do you know what that means?

 **Maitimo** : no… earlier we had two clues referencing the summer camp, but I’m not sure about this one

 **Curufinwë** : desperate times call for desperate measures. we need a new chat

 **Maitimo** : it’s gonna be a mess…

 **Curufinwë** : Do it.

 **Maitimo** : *sigh*

> **Nelyafinwë** created ANDAMUNDA IN THE ROOM chatroom

> **Nelyafinwë** added **Turkafinwë,** **Curufinwë** , **Írissë** , **Artaresto** , **Findekáno** , **Morifinwë** , **Ambarussa** , **Ambarto** , **Aikanáro** , **Findaráto** , **Kanafinwë** , **Artanis** , **Angaráto** to ANDAMUNDA IN THE ROOM chatroom

Chatroom: ANDAMUNDA IN THE ROOM

**Nelyafinwë** : Hi Everyone. I’m sorry to bring this up, but things are getting out of hand. As some of you may already know, the necklace gift for Elenwe has been missing, and we’ve been getting notes with clues that, presumably, are leading us to it. Some of these notes contain references to the Summer Camp.

 **Nelyafinwë** : Which is. Concerning.

 **Nelyafinwë** : So, first of all: if it’s one of you, who planned this little ‘game’, please come out and give the necklace back. It may have been funny in the beginning, but now the vows ceremony is coming close, and we need the necklace back to avoid a potential scandal. This is a serious matter!

 **Nelyafinwë** : Second of all: if you’ve ever talked with anyone outside our group about the Summer Camp, please tell us their names, so we could investigate them.

 **Nelyafinwë** : Third of all: here’s the list of all the clues so far, who got them, and to whom they led:

(Nerdanel’s pocket) _The father-in-law necklace gift has been taken. You have two hours to find it before the wedding reception ends and the ceremony starts. →_ (Findekáno’s collar) _Time is running out. Look for the White Crane. →_ (Írissë’s braid) _Congratulations! Now, do you fear The Flame? →_ (Fëanáro got hit with a paper arrowhead in the gardens) _And I was on the island and you were there too / But somehow through the storm I couldn't get to you →_ (Ambarussa’s and Ambarto’s hoods) _Many nights have I heard her voice / Whisper my name without making a noise._

 **Nelyafinwë** : Fourth of all: does anyone have any suggestion about where does the last clue lead to, or who may be behind all of this?

 **Morifinwë** : isn’t it suspicious that nobody from the house of Arafinwë was involved in getting the clues? Maybe they’re the ones delivering them!

 **Aikanáro** : hey! that’s no proof!

 **Írissë** : actually… @ **Artanis** , you could have slipped the note into my braid when we were in that wardrobe!

 **Írissë** : although if you really did that… I don’t know if I would be more angry or proud of you

 **Artanis** : I did no such thing. I’m as baffled by this situation as anyone else.

 **Írissë** : Proud. I would be proud.

 **Findaráto** : @ **Morifinwë** I am aware of how it looks like, but our House has nothing to do with it. Me and all my siblings, we were in the gardens when you found the first and the second clue. There are witnesses to that.

 **Morifinwë** : you might have instructed someone else to do this in your stead

 **Findekáno** : ALL RIGHT, WE WON’T FIND THE CULPRIT BY RANDOMLY ACCUSING OURSELVES, SO PLEASE STOP THAT NOW, WE’RE REASONABLE PEOPLE

 **Findekáno** : there are two ways to resolve this: 1) the culprit comes out on their own, 2) we find the necklace by following the clues. So that’s how you can help.

 **Findekáno** : I don’t have any connotations with the last clue. It may refer to the Summer Camp, or it may not; I know we made it a taboo, but if all of you could think back to that time and look for any connections with these two verses, I’d be very very grateful

 **Curufinwë** : Or, to speed things up, all of you just check your clothes and hair if you’ve got any notes on yourselves.

 **Findekáno** : yes, @ **Curufinwë** this is a smart idea!!!

 **Írissë** : actually, now that I think of it… @ **Turkafinwë** @ **Curufinwë** I suspect it should be one us with the next clue

 **Curufinwë** : … no, it’s not possible.

 **Írissë** : There was one other person I told about that Voice in the woods. I’m sorry.

 **Curufinwë** : @ **Írissë** ???

 **Turkafinwë** : hey, um, a ball of paper just landed in my lap

 **Írissë** : told you so…

 **Findekáno** : @ **Írissë** WHAT DO YOU KNOW @ **Turkafinwë** WHAT DOES THE NOTE SAY

 **Turkafinwë** : the note only says ‘ _All should be clear by now. Did you have fun?_ ’

 **Írissë** :

 **Írissë** : I’m gonna kill him

 **Curufinwë** : I will help you

 **Findekáno** : CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT’S HAPPENING

 **Findekáno** : AND NOBODY IS KILLING ANYONE

 **Nelyafinwë** : ...at least not until you submit a detailed proposal with motivation, plan of action and table of expenses, in three copies.

 **Findekáno** : NELYO

 **Nelyafinwë** : Rules are rules.

 **Curufinwë** : I can get it done by tomorrow evening if Moryo helps with the expenses spreadsheet

 **Morifinwë** : K

 **Írissë** : I love you guys ^^

 **Írissë** : anyway

 **Írissë** : don’t worry, everyone. From the looks of things, the necklace is safe, and the ceremony will take place without any problems. We don’t need to do anything about it anymore. The ‘game’ is over.

 **Findekáno** : are you sure???

 **Írissë** : I’m pretty sure.

 **Findekáno** : _PRETTY sure_???

 **Írissë** : Oh just go and check that the necklace is back in its box and stop fretting, brother.

 **Findekáno:** ok, ok, why are you so angry...

 **Írissë** : Someone pissed me off.

 **Írissë** : Someone other than Finno, to be clear. And I probably shouldn’t tell you who that was, for the greater good of our Houses, etc. And THAT pisses me off too.

 **Írissë** : sorry about that...

 **Nelyafinwë** : It’s okay, Írissë, let’s leave it like that for now. Everyone, thank you for your cooperation.

 **Findaráto** : No problem. I’m glad it was sorted out. (Hopefully?)

 **Findekáno** : yes, the necklace is back. We can rest. Finally.

 **Findekáno** : also

 **Findekáno** : don’t bother me with anything until the ceremony is over, I have literally no strength left to deal with any more crises

 **Findekáno** : in case of fire just evacuate everyone out

 **Findaráto** : Why would there be fire??

 **Findekáno** : why not, at this point I wouldn’t be surprised if there was fire, flood, hurricane or bug infestation. In no specific order.

 **Nelyafinwë** : Finno… just go and take a nap, ok? We’ll take care of everything here

 **Írissë** : I’ll avenge you, brother. And all of you, falsely accused cousins. You have my word.

 **Írissë** : I need to borrow a flute, though.

 **Kanafinw** **ë** : I have one!

 **Írissë** : Neat. Teach me how to make unholy sounds with it.

 **Kanafinw** **ë** : ...okay...?

CHATROOM: FAMILY BUSINESS AKA VALAR GIVE ME STRENGTH

**Maitimo** : The necklace has been returned to its place. We don’t have to worry about this anymore.

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : That’s good to hear. Do you know who was behind all of this?

 **Maitimo** : We have a pretty good guess, but, as Írissë suggested, it’s probably for the best to leave it be.

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : I don’t like it. We were stressed out because of it for nearly two hours and now everything is well just like that?

 **Maitimo** : Mum, please, let’s drop it for now.

 **Maitimo** : We’ll talk about this at home, ok?

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : Nelyo is right, Love. It doesn’t matter now. The ceremony is about to start and then we can go home.

 **Curufinwë** : Írissë knows what happened. She didn’t want to tell us any details, but she promised to avenge us.

 **Curufinwë** : And I believe she will, so let’s stop worrying.

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : Fine.

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : Don’t look so sad, Love. I’ve got an idea.

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : Fëanáro, no!

 **AbsolutelyTheBestSonOfFinwë** : ...a harmless one. But you’re gonna like it :)

 **MotherOfThisFamily** :

 **MotherOfThisFamily** : Okay, I’m listening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... do you know now who had orchestrated the little 'game'?  
> In the last chapter we'll go behind the scenes and everything should be clear :D
> 
> * * *  
>  _And I was on the island and you were there too / But somehow through the storm I couldn't get to you_ is a quote from the lyrics of _St Jude_ by Florence + The Machine
> 
>  _Many nights have I heard her voice / Whisper my name without making a noise_ is a quote from the lyrics of _Vide Noir _by Lord Huron__
> 
> __  
> _* * *  
>  Thank you for reading! As always, comments are appreciated! :)_  
> 


	7. Operation: Kill The Vibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY that it took me this long to post the last chapter, I absolutely didn't mean to leave you hanging like this! Alas, even though I had an outline for it prepared a long time ago, I just couldn't find the right words to form full sentences and had to leave it for a few days and wait for the inspiration to strike... Fortunately, it finally did. Strike. :)
> 
> Anyway, here it is now!
> 
> Glorfindel in Quenya seems to be Laurefindelë, but JRRT apparently didn't introduce us to Ecthelion's Quenya name... so in the fic I keep using "Ecthelion", even though it's most probably a Sindarin form.

_~ two weeks before the wedding day~_

‘Lo and behold, here is my contingency plan!’

‘Turukáno, please, this is a wedding reception, not a battlefield...’

‘You say it as if you didn’t know my cousins. Every gathering of this family is effectively a battlefield!’

Laurefindelë sighed and closed his eyes. Over the past few days Turukáno had become, in both his and Ecthelion’s opinion, more than a little paranoid regarding the issue of _certain_ Noldorin wedding guests and the potential ways in which they could embarrass him in front of Elenwë and her family. No amount of reassurance from Laurefindelë was enough to convince his friend to stop worrying about what might not even happen in the first place.

Hence today’s meeting – Laurefindelë brought Ecthelion to Turukáno’s workshop to stage an _intervention_ , but instead of a lost-in-thought and slightly on edge person they had expected to see, they were met with a smiling and relaxed Elda hunched over a table covered with a large piece of paper with some barely legible scribbles and pins stuck in various places, connected by colourful threads. Laurefindelë wasn’t sure if the manic grin on Turukáno’s face was much healthier than the haunted look he had about him these last few days, but if it meant that he had finally found a satisfying solution to the “problem” of his cousins, then Laurefindelë would take it over the other option. He looked at Ecthelion, who nodded his head in agreement. For now, they would play along with whatever Turukáno had devised and see where it gets them.

‘All right. So what’s the plan and how can we help?’ Laurefindelë asked, keeping his voice steady and cautiously optimistic.

Turukáno’s smile became even wider. ‘It’s elegant, simple, and fun, even if I say so myself,’ he said, gesturing at the table, ‘if their behaviour gets out of control, we’ll send them on a treasure hunt!’

Laurefindelë found himself unable to fully process that response and its possible implications, so he opted for repeating the last phrase, in hope of receiving some kind of clarification.

‘Treasure hunt…? How is that supposed to work?’

‘To divert their attention,’ Ecthelion murmured under his breath.

Turukáno’s eyes gleamed with satisfaction. ‘Exactly. We’ll provide them with a good enough reason to focus on something else than disrupting my party _and_ an even better reason to stay quiet and out of sight while doing so.’

‘What will be this reason, then?’ Laurefindelë asked, still looking for the logic behind Turukáno’s ridiculous idea. After all it wasn’t as if his cousins were still children who would get hooked on just any new game.

Turukáno was only happy to share his concept. ‘The necklace for Elenwë. What if it suddenly… disappeared? And _someone_ from the troublemakers’ family got a little anonymous note about it?’

Apparently neither Laurefindelë nor Ecthelion showed enough understanding and appreciation for Turukáno’s latest brainchild, because he stopped dropping hints and instead launched into a detailed explanation.

‘Let’s assume that the members of the House of Fëanáro are attracting too much attention to themselves. The only one who can actually control them is their Mother. If we give her the note about missing necklace, she will most probably check each and every one of them if they are somehow involved. Obviously, none of them will have any clue about what’s going on, so they’ll be left with two options: first one, to stay silent and pretend that everything is fine; second one, to investigate. If they choose the second option, the treasure hunt will begin. If they prefer to pretend that nothing happened, that’s alright too; they should be scared enough to lay low for the rest of the evening.’

‘And if they decide to investigate, how will you proceed?’ Ecthelion asked, his brow slightly furrowed.

‘That’s when the fun begins – we’ll lead them from one clue to another! If you think about this, the only viable option for them to carry out the investigation would be to contact Findekáno. Therefore, the next little note will have to find its way to my brother. And then it’s just a straightforward progression of clues leading to other persons from the House of Fëanáro. Oh, and to Írissë. I’m certain that my little sister will join the game sooner or later, so we can make it easier for her.’

Laurefindelë put his hand over his face. To him this _plan_ still belonged rather in the category “insane” than “feasible”, not to mention...

‘Isn’t it kinda cruel?’ Laurefindelë asked, hoping that approaching the subject from this angle would incline Turukáno to reconsider this madness. Alas, all his efforts were apparently doomed to be wasted – Turukáno didn’t seem to be bothered with any moral issues.

‘We won’t do anything if they don’t cause any trouble in the first place. Otherwise, that will be their own fault. As for involving my siblings – they’re friends with the troublemakers, so if they can’t keep them in check, they deserve it as well.’

Laurefindelë looked at Ecthelion with eyes pleading for support, but his friend only gave him a sad smile and a shrug. His answer was clear enough: Turukáno’s stubbornness was already legendary, and right then he seemed _very_ determined to carry out his plan, so there wasn’t much they could do about it, save for refusal to cooperate. However, even though all three of them were friends, Turukáno was still a Noldorin prince; theoretically, he could simply order them to fulfill his wish and they would be obligated to obey. Such thing had never happened before in the history of their friendship, and Laurefindelë was sure that none of them wanted to set a precedent. Besides, it was only a _contingency_ plan; there was a high probability they wouldn’t have to implement it at all.

With all these points of view in mind, Laurefindelë made the final decision. ‘All right, we’ll help.’

‘Thank you,’ Turukáno answered warmly, ‘I knew I could count on you!’

Laurefindelë put a resigned smile on his face. There was no backing out now.

‘No problem, I’m sure it will all go smoothly. Don’t worry about it anymore.’

Privately he put together a silent prayer: _please don’t let it be a case of Famous Last Words..._

* * *

 _~two and a half hour before the_ _final_ _ceremony~_

The signs were all there. Laurefindelë just chose to ignore them and prayed that Turukáno wouldn’t eventually mind giving his cousins some slack. After all, since when was simply _having fun_ a crime?

The answer to that question came with the buzzing of his _tanwë-menta_.

Laurefindelë winced, but took the device out and read the new message. He sighed, then headed out of the reception hall to hide the necklace and retrieve the carefully prepared notes to be delivered to the designated Eldar on designated times.

\-------------

Chatroom: OPERATION KILL THE VIBE

**T** : The Game is ON!

 **T** : Now everything depends on the two of you.

 **T** : Stay focused and don’t get yourselves caught!

 **E** : Of course. Don’t worry, we will see it through.

 **L** : I’m on my way to execute _Phase One_ and then I’ll deliver the first note.

 **T** : Good luck!

* * *

**L** : _Phase One_ completed. The Prize has been successfully removed to a secondary location and The Notes acquired.

 **L** : Commencing _Phase Two_

 **L** : Target#1 located

 **L** : Note#1 delivered

 **E** : acknowledged

 **E** : Commencing observation of Target#1 in order to determine further course of action.

 **L** : acknowledged

 **L** : Commencing observation of Target#2 in case we continue with _Phase Two_.

* * *

**E** : Target#1 makes no moves

 **E** : where did you put that note exactly?

 **L** : in her pocket

 **E** : and how is she supposed to know it’s there?

 **L** : oh

 **L** : …I did not think it through, did I

 **L** : in my defense

 **L** : her dress is very simple and made of silk, and there wasn’t any other place to put it then the pocket

 **E** : there is a chance she’s got her tanwë-menta in there too, isn’t it?

 **E** : we could make someone write to her, so she had a reason to pull it out and would notice the message

 **L** : it won’t be easy… :(

 **E** : wait, no need for any of that

 **E** : she found the note!

 **E** : you’ve got more luck than braincells

 **L** : we’re saved!!! :D

 **E** : For now. Stay close to Target#2, you’ll have very little time to deliver the next note if it comes to it

 **E** : and NO POCKETS this time!

 **L** : yes, yes, I’ll find another way

* * *

**E** : The Firstborn is back in the reception hall

 **L** : what is he doing?

 **E** : looking around

 **L** : do you think he’s trying to locate Target#2?

 **E** : not sure yet, wait

 **E** : he’s using his tanwë-menta

 **E** : and now he’s out of the hall

 **L** : Target#2 is looking at his tanwë-menta too!

 **L** : and now he’s strolling through the crowd

 **L** : do I attach Note#2 or not?

 **E** : okay, do it!

* * *

**L** : Note#2 delivered

 **L** : it sticks out of his collar, they’re bound to notice it! :D

 **E** : …

 **E** : do you want a golden star sticker with “well done” for it?

 **L** :

 **L** : thanks, I’ll do without it

 **L** : would it kill you to smile sometimes

 **E** : I don’t know so I’d prefer not to try, in case it actually would

 **E** : now stop fooling around and take care of Target#3

 **E** : this time hide it a little better, let’s give them some time to figure it out

 **L** : okay

* * *

**L** : Note#3 delivered, it’s pretty much hidden and secure ^^

 **E** : acknowledged

 **E** : in such case, you’re entitled to one more golden star

 **L** : …

 **L** : You know what, I’m actually going to collect them later, so you’d better be prepared :)

 **E** : No problem. I’m sure my 7-year-old brother won’t mind lending me a few from his collection.

 **E** : by the way

 **E** : I know you’re good at sneaking around unnoticed, but now there’s a challenge for you

 **L** : ugh, don’t remind me

 **L** : where is Target#4 by the way?

 **E** : don’t ask me, you’re supposed to be watching him

 **E** : I’m following Target#3 so I could tell you when to strike at Target#4

 **L** : could you NOT phrase it like that??? I’m already low-key freaking out

 **L** : or actually

 **L** : now THAT is an idea…

 **E** : I don’t know what you’re on about, but you’d better try your best to earn that third golden star

 **L** : I don’t think he’s in the reception hall, I’ll search the gardens. I’ll be waiting for the signal from you.

 **E** : acknowledged

* * *

**E** : Commence the delivery of Note#4!

 **L** : ok, here goes nothing

 **L** : YES!!! Note#4 delivered successfully :D:D:D

 **L** : I’m a genius

 **E** : Doubtful. But the third star is yours.

 **E** : Now come back here quickly, Targets #5 and #6 are in the reception hall

 **L** : I’m coming, no worries

 **E** : Actually I think Targets #5 and #6 are being observed by the Enemy Agents, so

 **E** : one worry

 **L** : how did they guess it so quickly???

 **E** : I suspect they cooperate, and more and more Eldar are getting involved

 **L** : that’s not… ideal

 **E** : to put it mildly. Still, we have 3 last notes to deliver. Let’s do it one step at a time.

* * *

**L** : Okay, I’m in the hall. I see them, and I see their observers.

 **L** : Hmm…

 **L** : Targets #5 and #6 are wearing Capes With Hoods

 **L** : so this will be easy as long as nobody is looking in their direction

 **E** : we need a distraction

 **L** : how about ‘oh no he’s fainted’? :D

 **E** : how about no

 **L** : oh come oooon, that’s the quickest way! I just need a second for everybody to look the other way, deliver the notes, and then I’ll run to your rescue ^^

 **E** : …

 **L** : If you help me with this, I’ll give you one of my golden stars back ^^

 **E** : Haha.

 **E** : Fine, but I want it noted that I don’t like it.

 **L** : Noted. Now, faint!

 **E** : =.=

* * *

‘So, that’s one golden star for me and one golden star for you for that performance,’ Laurefindelë joked on his way to the gardens, still carrying Ecthelion’s unconscious (for the general public) form in his arms.

‘Shut up,’ the unconscious form answered in a sharp tone, ‘put me down, go back there and deliver the last note!’

‘It’s all right, we have time – there's still about half an hour till the ceremony. Let’s get you some air first.’

Ecthelion snorted, slipped out of Laurefindelë’s arms, turned into one of the less frequented garden paths and sat on a bench hidden behind a tall grass, with a small pond in view. ‘Go,’ he repeated, ‘if someone asks you, tell them I’m fine and that you’re getting me some water.’

‘Relax, I’ll get this done,’ Laurefindelë answered with a smile, ‘text your brother to prepare the st-’

‘CAN YOU PLEASE JUST GO?!’

‘Okay, okay, don’t be angry, after all you are the one who started it,’ Laurefindelë laughed loudly and finally left his friend in order to finish their mission.

\-------------

Chatroom: OPERATION KILL THE VIBE

**T** : Is everything all right??? Why did Ecthelion faint???

 **E** : We needed a distraction to continue with our plan. I’m fine, it was just a ruse.

 **T** : That’s good, because you got me worried for a while

 **E** : I’m sorry, we should have warned you, but there wasn’t much time

 **T** : It's okay, I understand.

* * *

**L** : Note#7 delivered

 **L** : Executing _Phase Three_

 **L** : The Prize has been returned to the primary location

 **E** : Finally.

 **L** : @ **T** MISSION ACCOMPLISHED ^^

 **T** : Great Job!

 **L** : Thanks ^^

 **E** : Thank you.

 **T** : Now come closer to the dais, let’s prepare for the final act of this evening!

\-----------------

And so it happened that on the evening of the ninth day of yavië, to the great joy (and in many cases, relief) of those gathered in the main hall of Ñolofinwë’s palace, Turukáno and Elenwë exchanged their wedding vows and rings, and a beautiful necklace made of silver and sapphires was bestowed on Elenwë by her father-in-law.

* * *

EPILOGUE 1

Turukáno was satisfied. As he had predicted, the last two hours of the wedding reception had passed as a proper and peaceful celebration, all thanks to his brilliant plan of engaging the subversive elements of the family into a high-stake game. Of course, he couldn’t have done this without his friends – he would plan a fun outing for all three of them in the next few weeks, to express his gratitude.

After all the best-wishes and congratulations they’d received from their guests, the party was finally over; Turukáno nodded to Elenwë to indicate that it was time to leave the reception and go back to their rooms. His wife smiled happily and stood up and Turukáno followed suit but only then he noticed a small piece of paper laying on the table right beside his wine goblet. He thoughtlessly picked it up and unfolded it, then froze in place. It was the first note of his game, which he had prepared for Nerdanel, and now there were additional scribbles on its backside:

_We know what you did. We’ll be watching you._

_Do not stereotype twins ever again._

_Have a nice rest :)_

Turukáno looked up from the note and around the hall, but most of the guests were already leaving. Then he spotted them near the entrance: Fëanáro - with the blandest of smiles on his face but dangerous sparks in his eyes, and Nerdanel – not even trying to hide her feral grin. Having made sure that Turukáno saw them, they turned around and calmly walked out the hall.

Suddenly Turukáno got goosebumps on his arms.

_Maybe it wasn’t such a brilliant plan after all..._

* * *

EPILOGUE 2

_~ a month after the wedding ~_

Chatroom: ANDAMUNDA IN THE ROOM

**Írissë** : Hi guys (and Artanis!) Just wanted to let everyone know

 **Írissë** : that if any of you happen to hear some _very bad_ flute playing

 **Írissë** : like, _really, really bad_

 **Írissë** : in the middle of the next few nights, around Ñolofinwë’s palace,

 **Írissë** : just pay it no mind, ok? ^^

 **Nelyafinwë** : I admire your tenacity and dedication, cousin :) but what about Elenwë?

 **Írissë** : she’s off to Valmar for a week, along with our parents :)

 **Findekáno** : what about me???

 **Írissë** : make a sacrifice for a good cause? ^^

 **Findekáno** : NELYO

 **Findekáno** : can I sleep with you for a week??? #prettyplease

 **Nelyafinwë** : no problem:)

 **Írissë** : seriously? @ **Curufinwë**

 **Curufinwë** : right in front of my salad?

 **Írissë** : yasss :D

 **Nelyafinwë** : @ **Curufinwë** you’re drinking a milkshake right now…

 **Curufinwë** : I could argue that it can be classified as a salad, in three simple steps

 **Nelyafinwë** : Very well, I’d like to hear that

 **Curufinwë** : 1) I’m drinking it from a salad bowl

 **Nelyafinwë** : can’t deny it

 **Curufinwë** : 2) there’s chopped cucumber in it

 **Nelyafinwë** : indeed there is

 **Curufinwë** : 3) the milk is a dressing. Case closed.

 **Nelyafinwë** : now that’s stretching it a little bit too far

 **Curufinwë** : is it though? @ **Írissë** , what do you think?

 **Írissë** : I think that a cucumber milkshake is gross. Seriously, Curvo, I’ll make you something better!

 **Artanis** : Good evening, Everyone. Do I even want to know?

 **Írissë** : No :D unless you want to come for a sleepover and a PROPER milkshake with cocoa and whipped cream, and help me with a musical-vengeance project ^^

 **Artanis** : Vengeance?

 **Artanis** : We should strive not to hold onto our grudges for too long.

 **Írissë** : …

 **Artanis** : Can I bring my own flute?

 **Írissë** : YES!!!!! :D:D:D:D

 **Nelyafinwë** : have fun, ladies ;)

 **Írissë** : OH WE WILL :D

 **Nelyafinwë** : Finno, come over, and bring these new philosophical scrolls you’ve told me about

 **Findekáno** : okay :) and you get your chess set ready, I'm gonna beat you this time!

 **Nelyafinwë** : You're welcome to try :)

 **Nelyafinwë** : If anyone else wants to join this week-long sleepover in the House of Fëanáro, you’re welcome! :) Bring your books, games and something more edible than cucumber milkshake...

 **Curufinwë** : Bring all your weird food, I'll help you make it into a salad.

 **Nelyafinwë:**...and don't mind Curvo, he's mostly harmless. In case of emergency, we'll put him in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to everyone who guessed correctly the mastermind of this little scheme!  
> And special shout-out to Kendrix who had the right idea just after reading the first two chapters! :D
> 
> Anyway, that's the end! I hope you had fun (and will forgive me for that silly epilogue #2 :)) Thank you for all the support I've received for this fic, it means a lot <3


End file.
